Don't Touch Metal
by Nightfury-Helixia
Summary: When a curse and an ancient object combine, they turn Bronwyn Master's world upside down. On the day of her 16 birthday she started a change that couldn't be reversed. Now her life, and the lives of any she encounters are forever changed not only when she revivals just what has been hiding in her palm. But also when she meets a grey dustan called BlueStreak.
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

_There was a loud happy laugh coming from the loudness of a comiccon. A father smiled proudly at his 16 year old daughter while she fawned over metal and electronic visors. Loving how they could just transform into the blue tooth head phones. _

_"Daddy please please please can I have a set?!" She begged, blue grey eyes looking up at her father pleadingly while brown ones rolled smiling. _

_"Alright alright fine." He laughed. Dishing out the hundred and thirty dollars for a silver pair of visor headphones combo. The combo was put into a metal carrying box and handed to the teen who squealed happily and held the box to her t-shirt covered chest._

_"That's your birthday present now love." He spoke while she nodded happily. Still having fifty bucks in her back pocket to spend happily on whatever she wanted. _

_"Thank you daddy!" She chirped eagerly. Proceeding to drag him over to another stand so she could buy her own necklace. While her dad talked out a deal she pulled out the only silver set of visor headphones. Eagerly running her glove covered hands on them before placing them on._

_Waiting for something to happen she grinned when they hooked up to her phone, the visor over her eyes and activating her requested the song. Her eyes acted as a computer cursor which to the teen was the greatest thing ever._

_Something however went click in her head and she cried out in pain. Scarmbling to rip the electronic device from her body as her body absorbed it, spitting out blood from where the skin had torn and forced itself to merge with the metal._

_Once it was done, the combo was settled as the teens ears and part of her head and eye site. People screamed and scrambled away from the crying teen who tried to claw at her new additions. Her gloved hands tugging and bringing more pain to her body while her father tried to stop her. Stumbling back she hit a table, her now gloveless hand touch a shard from mission city attack. Sending a shock through her body as she screamed again, absorbing the alien metal into her body just in time for the beams to collapse on the building. _

_People screamed, running away from the giant shadow blocking out the sun as the father to the teen grabbed her and ran. Somehow managing to get out the door and away to the car as military and more blurred shadows attacked the first._

_The news the next day said that it had been a terrorist attack, also giving a body count and who they were still recovering, it was then that the elder man sat down with his wife and told their daughter what had happened._

_And it was the last time the teen ever saw her parents._


	2. Chapter 2: Four Years Later

"DADDY!" I bolted up, hitting my helmet off of Robotic hound by accident, yelping with him as I fell back and groaned.

"Ooooowwwww. Blue~! How many times have I said no standing over me!" I whined, sitting up as the robotic hound whined.

_"It's not my fault! Serpent said to wake you up!" _He whimpered. Tail tucking between his legs as I sighed. Getting up and I shimmed out of the broken car, following the hound before hugging him.

"I'm sorry blue I shouldn't have snapped." I vented, running my hand through my hair, cringing when a chunk came out and wires lunged out to replace it.

"God damn it. Alright screw this." I hissed, ripping at the clumps of hair that was falling out. Pretty soon all I had left was the long wires and sighed happily. I fingered a few cables and smiled larger when it was a deep red at the too and faded to a midnight blue. Glad the pressure was gone I happily ruffled the cables and purred happily. Yes I actually purr cool huh? Blueblur barked happily, tugging at at the armor on my arm, attempting to drag me out of the junk yard vehicle.

"Alright alright I'm coming!" I laughed, following him out towards the cybernetic deer. Walking over I patted serpent's shoulder softly, swinging onto his back as he looked up at the stars.

**"The predacons are coming."** He vibrated. His voice echoing in my mind as I tugged the pieces of cloth off of him.

"What are predacons?" I asked, running my right hand over his neck. My palm glowed as he filled out more. Blue nudging my hand as I pet him with the same one. He also filling out as my hand throbbed. I winced and rubbed away some pink stuff, letting blue lick it up eagerly. They had explained when I met them that the substance was called energon, it was their life force and what they thrived on.

**"I believe you would know them as dragons, gryphons, hyogriphs. Any mythical creatures that may have existed."** He hummed while I jerked. Dragons? ACTUAL robot dragons?! Coming HERE?!

"Your kidding.." I breathed excitedly, watching the hologram flicker over both as blue brought over my cloak. Both wore holograms to hide the fact they were alien, I had to agree with them, it was smart. Unfortunately I didn't have a thing like that. Yet anyway. Taking it with a nod I wrapped it around my body then over my head as a hood. Tangling my hands with serpent's 'mane' we were off. Weaving our way through the junk yard towards the forest.

**_'Help'_** Something flitted over my physic, making me jolt and turn. Looking towards the Blueish silver dustan. It was old, like 1956 old. Or, something close to that time frame, something in my heart and palm were tugging me over to it, and since curiosity killed the cat I decided to check it out. I cocked my head, detangling my hand and getting off of Serpent's back. Much to his dislike and annoyance.

**"Bronwyn. We should not be delaying in this place."** He vibrated insistently, pawing at the ground and heading over to block my path.

"Ya I'm... I'm coming i just..." I trailed off, feeling my palm burn while blue nudged my other hand. Looking down at him I patted his head gently. Smiling reassuringly while he whined in dislike.

"Don't worry blues. Everything will be okay." I soothed, moving for the Dustan. Kneeling down I reached and gently rubbed the hood with my right hand. Feeling it pulse repeatedly towards the car and... Was, that a heart beat under the hood?

_"Bronwyn get away!" _Blue begged. I yelped, jerking back as my hand burnt more ripping at the skin on my hand and making the metal grow more as I hissed. I stared with wide eyes as the car whirled alive and started transforming. Each part creaking and groaning from under use and mistreatment. Standing the giant ass robot stumbled back and hit the ground with a loud rumble, pulling a squeak when I bounced lightly from his fall to the ground.

Holy hell...


	3. Chapter 3: Meet BlueStreak

**"Whooooo that was weird my levels were are like .5% now their at 99 how does that work there's not energon source near by. Oh hello human! I'm BlueStreak I'm an autobot from the planet cybertron, it's nice to meet you! What's your name? Are you okay you look like your going to glitch, how did you know my name before, did sunny and sides tell you? I really better call them and let them know I'm okay. I hope they are okay. Hey do you know where the other Autobot's are? I kind of need to find them cause I'm lost." **

I could hear serpent smashing his head against a pile of cars while BlueBlur gawked openly beside me at the robot, cause hell ANYONE would gawk at the giant talking alien. BlueStreak was his name hell his name fit him pretty well actually. I cradled my hand, slightly distracted by the liquid dribbling into my hand while the 'Praxian' as he had just said kept talking. BlueBlur pushing at my hand to get at it as I numbly let him at it, shivering once at feeling his plated tongue happily lick up the energon. Bluestreak still rambling on about the Autobot's and how it had been years since he had landed and had enough energon to do anything and that us finding him was his lucky break then about someone named Prowl and SmokeScreen who were his brothers some how and... Ugh.

**"And- hey your leaking energon!?"** Oh whoa he knew what energon was? Wait he's not talking any more either! Shaking lightly I looked to my hand as I kept bleeding Energon and crused.

"Crap Serpent! My hand is bleeding that stuff again! Won't stop either! Blue's had his fill if you want some come get it!" I called, watching the 'horse' walk forwards and dip his head. Drinking up his fill of energon while his 'bio lights' brightened healthily. Both Blue's and Serpent's holograms flickered out after as I moved to wrap it. I jumped when BlueStreak crashed into the wall of cars that were apparently behind him.

**"D-DRAIN DEER!"** I blinked as he freaked out and stood slowly, petting serpent with my left hand while his yellow optics glared darkly at BlueStreak who as still freaking out.

"Whoah hey BlueStreak right? Easy serpent's not gunna hurt you I promise." I soothed, keeping my right hand clenched to stop the leaking. Bright, baby blue optics stared at me uncertainly before he nodded, calming while the door's on his back fluttered- oh yo those things move?! Cool! I want a pair! I noticed his optics staring at my hand almost hungrily and smiled cheekily before heading over to him.

"What you hungry too?" I asked, making him jerk and ramble out excuses before his stomach made a grinding sound. Ha, he is hungry. Blue and I laughed as I stepping into the four fingered hand as I tugged the cloth off my hand. Jerking when he lifted it and held onto his fingers before clambering onto his shoulder.

Weeee this was high!

**"W-what do I do?"** He asked uncertainly. I smiled and shifted to the side. Gently putting my hand to his lips after clenching my hand once or twice.

"Just start drinking." I stated. Watching him glance at me before his tongue hesitantly darted out. Lapping at the pink stuff hesitantly before his other hand cupped mine. I shuddered at the first few licks, less then clean thoughts flitting over the texture of his tongue. Ugh focus Bronwyn! Get your mind out of the gutter!

After a while he slowly relaxed and pressed my hand closer to his lips as he sucked tenderly. Slowly getting more confidant as he drank. I shook gently as I started getting dizzy and rubbed at the chevron on his head. Too much, gotta get him to stop before I black out.

"Blue, you gotta stop, I'm gunna faint if you don't..." I murmured tired. His engine revved almost in regret before he stopped. I shivered as he soothed his tongue over the leaking point to get the last of the Energon as it healed up. I shivered again as he finally dropped my hand and his before leaning on his head. Letting my helmet thunk tiredly while Serpent pawed annoyed. Focusing on keeping my vision straight and my mind AWAY from M rated thoughts.

**_"Bronwyn Mikayla Maeve Masters that was the most idiotic stunt you have ever done." _**He vibrated, I looked to him annoyed and vented. Not entirely in the mood for his scolding. Out of the corner of my eye I could see blue digging one of the raw Energon crystals from my bag, got I love that hound. He takes way too much care of me. Shaking myself awake I started trying to climb down BlueStreak. Not struggling as he lifted me up by my cloak and set me down carefully. Gotta do that again when I have more energy, that way I can appreciate the happy rush I would normal get.

**"I'm sorry I shouldn't have had so much it's just it tasted so good I couldn't stop drinking it cause I was so hungry and-" **BlueStreak babbled as I touched the small crystal. Watching it glow and turn to dust in my palm. I shuddered and groaned before digging out four or five more and doing the same. Sighing when I stabilized before grinning to BlueSterak.

"Blues seriously, it's fine I should have known better that you don't have the amount of self control these guys have. No harm done." I soothed, heading over and touching his leg with my right hand gently. He tensed under my hand before relaxing. He had the cutest kicked puppy face over, I almost crooned and coddled the poor mecha.

**"O-okay.."** He murmured pouting softly.

I said it before, I'll say it again. God he's a cutie!

I giggled and took off the cloak to stretch, already feeling restricted and jumped when an engine revved hard in I think was horror and awe. Turning I looked to BlueStreak, blinking while he stared at my mostly mechanical body, running his optics over each plate, wire and cable. I rolled my eye and optic gently. Shrugging off the extra layers till I was in my spandex and sports bra, showing that only a portion of my middle, my right leg and my right arm hadn't been changed. I turned for him, letting him see my body as I put it on display for him.

"Weird right?" I asked looking up at him. He nodded then quickly shook his head horror struck. I laughed, shrugging the layers back on. Still giggling over his reaction.

"Don't lie to me I know it's weird. It's weird enough that my dad decided to keep it a secret from me till I put this visor Bluetooth headphones on at a comiccon three years ago." I hummed, letting said set transform around my head. The autobot jerked back in shock, optics staring at me widely while my silver visor lit up.

"Turns out it's a curse of the family. My ancestor was named Brianna Marie Melanie Masters. Or BMMM as her initials. I... Unfortunately just so happened to be the unlucky descendent with the same initials as her. So the curse activated when I touched metal. Or... Electronics anyway. Then while I was panicking my hand touched something and it burned into my skin. Few months later it started bleeding pink stuff and activated these two." I explained, patting the two metal creatures. BlueBlur rumbling happily while his tail wagged.

"We've been traveling together ever since." I told him grinning.

"So, these Autobot's. Think they could help me figure out what the hell happened to me?"


	4. Chapter 4: complications

A month or so later the teen was flopped on the dustans hood. BBlur chasing serpent happily. Serpent loudly voicing his distaste for the situation.

"Bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeee~! I'm bored!" She whined, opening her optics as the smaller version of the bot sat himself in her lap. Arms crossed while his doorwings fluttered higher as she sat up slightly.

**"Your the reason we have to wait here! You wanted to meet the Autobot's they wanted us to come to Ireland so YOU have to deal with it!"** He snapped back while she snarled at him. Fangs gleaming gently in the sun.

"Well you COULD let me join BBlur and serpent while we waited! Why do I have to sit out while they have fun?!" She whined, flopping back on his hood, again in spandex and a sports bra as he vented.

**"Because you JUST got out of your heat cycle and getting up and moving around like they are MIGHT send out the lasting scents! I'm fairly certain you don't want a repeat of last time." **He stated, smirking while she shuddered and reached up to rub where he had ended up almost marking.

"I STILL can't believe you tried to mark me." She grumbled, crossing her arms while he snorted, shifting off her lap to lay beside her. Crossing his arms behind his head while BBlur barked at them.

**"Again, your fault. You ran away and that activated my coding."** He vented while she scowled at him. Punching his shoulder plating and denting it as he winced. Noting it she cringed, rubbing her metal hand before rolling over. Touching his arm gently with her right hand to heal it.

"Sorry... Still getting used to the new strength." She murmured, letting him pull her into his side and cuddle her.

**"Don't worry about it. The bots will help you control it.**" He soothed while she sighed. Starting to drift off to sleep till a C-47 jumbo jet roared over head. Jolting up she gawked at the jet.

"I thought you said it wouldn't be huge!" She squeaked, scrambling off the dustan as his hologram glitched. Looking up at the jet BBlur raced over, serpent following slower. Taking her coat and cloak from the deer Bronwyn grinned. Behind her Bluestreak transformed as the jet landed slowly. Facing away from them as the hatch lowered. Shifting red and yellow bots waiting for it to lower completely.

"Oh crap!" She shrieked, scrambling onto serpent as the three lunged out of the way. Both bots full on tackling bluestreak who squawked.

**"SUNNY SIDES GET OFF I'M SERIOUS MY WINGS ARE GOING TO GET CRUSHED YOU NEED TO LET ME GET UP NOW!"** Standing to the side as a few more bots came off the teen cackled. Standing on Serpent's back and holding onto his antlers to keep herself balanced, grinning at her friend while the hound barked happily. A shot grazed her cheek, pulling a scream from the teen as she dropped.

"The hell?!"

**_"Bronwyn hold on! BlueBlur we need to go now!"_**Serpent vibrated urgently. Without having to be told twice both serpent and BlueBlur were running. The teen clinging to the DrainDeer as he ran hard, carefully weaving to avoid the gunshots while leaving the protesting praxian behind as the Autobot's chased the three.

Humans cashing after the three in cruisers and firing shots as the teen screamed again. Flinching when one of the shots ricocheted off her metal shoulder. BlueBlur yelped beside the deer and the teen and fell. Skidding to a stop the deer looked back. Spotting the trapped hound in a electric net and trying to get free as the humans and bots raced forwards. Serpent reared and roared loudly and the teen yelped. Clinging to the deer as it transformed and shifted to full size. Lunging forwards his fangs clamped down onto the net. Draining the energy as the teen dropped, ripping the net off and trying not to let it touch her skin. However the teen wasn't as lucky as she hopped. On it's way around the three one of the cruisers hit her shoulder and she screamed.


	5. Chapter 5: Change Complete

Finally getting free from Sunny and Sides I bolted after the team. transforming and racing towards Bronwyn, Serpent and BlueBlur. Ignoring the loud protests from the twins behind me while my spark raced.

'Please primus don't let me be too late.' I prayed, seeing Serpent in full form and attacking anything that came too close. Transforming and lunging I skidded to a stop over the humans, racing towards Bronwyn's withering and cloaked form while serpent lunged past me, sinking his fangs into something behind me. I heard Ironhide cry out and ignored it. My entire focus on Bronwyn as she withered and shook in pain.

**"Blur help me get the cloak off!"** I snapped, ripping and taring at the cloak as the twins tried to come over. I could see them out of the corner of my optics, and hated how 'out of the loop' they looked. Looking back to Bronwyn BlueBlur and I finally finished taring her layers off and I froze. She had changed completely, withering and writhing in pain while her palm bled energon heavily.

**"Bronwyn... Primus this is all my fault."** I whimpered gently. Reaching out to touch her before flinching back when she screamed in agony. Moving fast I scooped up Bronwyn. Racing for the part stripped cruiser and laid her on the front seat. Scrambling back when she gripped the steering wheel tightly and released the extra electricity causing her pain.

everything froze as the cruiser gave a loud whirl. Booting up loudly before shifting and transforming. BlueStreak, BlueBlur and Serpent dashing in front of it protectively while the others cried out, lunging to attack the new transformer. Both creatures snarled and viciously attacked anything that came close, BlueStreak even attacking anyone who approached.

**"B-Blues?**" Backing down from guarding with the two BlueStreak fussed over the robotic femme. Helping her up slowly before pressing her servo to her own lips.

**"Drink, it'll make you feel better... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry this is all my fault."** He murmured, watching her drink the leaking energon greedily. After flopping softly and clinging to him while he held her tightly. BlueBlur still growled at the group before the four, while even Serpent stayed in edge to attack any one of them.

**"I-it's fine... H-how much changed this time?"** She asked shakily, looking up at him with gunmetal blue optics. His own softened before he pulled her close and hugged her tightly. Murmuring constant apologies while she frowned confused and looked down.

There was silence before a low anguished cry came from the new femme, turning she clung to BlueStreak and cried hard. Sobbing and wailing into his bumper chest plates while the praxian held her tightly to his frame and rocked her. Wings fluttering down guiltily while the Autobot's and humans froze before them. Backing away both cyber animals reviled the distraught femme and BlueStreak before comforting her the best they could themselves.

**"B-Blues?! T-this is a dream... R-right?!" **Transformers can't shed tears. It's a known fact, and yet. Here was this terrified gunmetal blue optic'd femme, with glowing blue tears sliding down the metal plates that made up her cheeks, it stunned the other for a moment before he chewed on his lip.

**"... It's not Bronwyn... I'm sorry..." **He said softly, rubbing at her tears while she gave an anguished cry, starting to beat her fists against his frame. Not hard, but enough to leave scuffs.

Any chances of having a normal life were gone.

She was pure alien now, and her curse was complete.


	6. Chapter 6: Leaning

**"Blues... C... Could I go see my parents? I-I won't transform... I-I just want to drive by the house and watch it for a while."** The ex human looked up at the praxian holding her tightly to his frame. In her lap was BlueBlur, asleep and Serpent beside them both. Gold optics glaring harshly at ratchet and the twins across from them, who eyed the DrainDeer nervously.

**"No you can't. Not until you've learned to transform, walk and fight."**BlueStreak glared at Ratchet, who gave an harsh glare back.

**"Give her a break Ratchet! Her entire world just got turned upside-down! The least we can do as Autobot's is let her see her parents."**BlueStreak snapped while Ratchet snorted.

**"WAR doesn't allow breaks for anyone BlueStreak. She'll need a physical, training and lessons before even being let outside of the base. And encase you've forgotten, she's a femme. EVERYONE is going to be trying to mate or frag with her. Decpeticons included. The only safe place she'll have is on base, that's it."**Bronwyn flinched, cowering in the praxian's hold while he tensed and looked away harshly. A servo came up and hide her visible face. Trying to hide the glowing tears sliding down her cheeks as she jerked silently in the door-wingers hold.

Soon she was clicking quietly, the tone soft and broken while Serpent stood and blocked the three's view of the two.

_**"You would do well to remember that BRONWYN is still a CHILD. A SPARKLING. She does not, and will not have the same mentality as cybertronians. She is a human a spark, and she is only 5 orns old. Sending her on a battle field or even thinking of training her is a suicide death wish."**___Ratchet snarled back at the sentient deer.

**"And if we don't she'll die the moment she steps out of the base or worse. She should at least be able to defend herself."**Ratchet countered, eyeing creature.

_**"If you Autobot's had done as requested THIS wouldn't be happen!"**___The drain deer snapped harshly at the medic. Everyone was silent, unsure how to counter that while Serpent snorted. Moving for the trembling femme he nudged BlueStreak away and nudged at her. Letting her turn and cling to him before guiding her farther away from the four mecha. BlueBlur, who had woken up when Bronwyn had moved followed after. His tail tucked between his legs before he curled back up in her lap. The teen curling up into the deer who laid down and kept his body to shield her from view. Soft clickes continuing from the three while the four mechs sat quietly, and ashamed.

Blue couldn't help by stare though, Serpants words had hit a cord in his spark that dug up old memories that he'd rather not remember. He knew she was starting to lean away from him, he also knew he'd probably never get her back either.

For the first time ever, he cursed the idea of going to the autobots for help.


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking free

It was late, everyone was asleep. I knew that much anyway. I could hear their breathing cycle slowly even while I laid in the protective curl of BBlur and Serpant. An image of my parents crossed in my mind and I pushed myself up. My two companions were heavy sleepers, so unless I woke them purposly, or i called for help they would sleep until they wanted to wake.

I stupidly had the scars to prove that.

Carefully as I could is shuffled past the four Autobots, casting Blue a second glance before moving for the cock pit. Reaching a window that over looked the two pilots I looked around best I could, trying to see something that could determine where we were. Sighing gently I tapped at the glass, willing my visor to appear over my optics as the co-pilot looked back.

_**'Can you help me escape? They won't let me go home... I just want to go home.'**_For the first time i think I actually praised knowing morse code. He made a face and looked to a screen I couldn't see before he turned around. He stared at me for a moment, almost compemplating something before saying somethign to pilot. He nodded, and the other man got up and headed over. A door opened to my right and he stepped out. Crossing his arms insitantly, I assumed for a gesture to explain.

_**'My name is Bronwyn McQueen. I haven't seen my parents in four years, i don't know if they're dead or alive... I just wanna go home, see them one more time before disappearing from their lives permanently. They won't let me go... please, i just wanna go home, I'm scared."**_ I could play this part easily, wings tremb- wait I had wings?! Jolting, actually spooked to twisted and turned to look at my wings. Doors for wings. Hell like my life wasn't freakish enough already.

_'Easy kiddo... I'll get fired for helping you, aren't you suppose to be some kind of prisoner?'_tapped morse code on the railing. smart. I froze and looked at him startled, before i could stop it my face twisted up in hurt.

_**"Is... That what you were told? That I was a prisoner?"**_ He made a confused and nodded, i watched his face twist up in shock before i reached up, rubbing at my cheeks then looking to the glowing liquid from my optics.

Tears... I could still cry...

_**"I-I had followed BlueStreak's advice, agreeing to go with him to look for help from NEST and the Autobots for what was happening to me... Neither of us even thought that..."**_I think it went un said that neither of us thought that the autobots would take what blue meant and twist into I was forcing him to help me. Gods that thought hurt.

_"Uh.. Look, I'll talk to the pilot, and MAYBE... We'll turn a blind eye to the hatch opening when the emergency lever is pulled, giving you the perfect escape route to get into the ocean then head north."_I perked and nodded thankfully, quickly rubbing away the tears before more fell. Scurrying back into the cock pit i waited a moment or two before racing for the hanger. Looking for the lever he mentions I perked and hooks my finger on it.

Then froze when a servo gripped my shoulder tightly.

**"Where do you think you're going."**Swallowing roughly i twisted slowly and looked to the silver mecha behind me. Sideswipe i think his name was.

**"... Home. And don't think you can stop me."**I hissed lowly, shoving his servo off and yanking the lever. I yelped and froze against the stronger frame that now held me pinned front first to his frame with a servo over his mouth.

Did i mention he completely left his crotch open for me to kick at while the gate opened and whipped air around us?

**"You aren't going anywhere, not without someone coming with you."**Wait what? Turning I stared at him startled, trying to pinpoint the look in his optics and decide if he was joking or not. He wasn't, well shit.

I went to nod and answer him till the medic groaned awake. Grabbing onto him I threw us both out of plane.

**"WAS THAT NECESSARY?!"**He demanded, attempting to righten us as we fell rapidly towards the water.

**"HE WAS WAKING UP I PANICKED!"** I shouted back, shrieking when he shifted my frame and held it tighter.

**"STUBBORN FEMME!"**

**"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO COME WITH ME YOU COULD HAVE LET ME GO!"**

**"AND LET YOU GET CAUGHT BY CONS AND TURNED INTO A BREEDING SLAVE I DON'T FRAGGING THINK SO!"**

**"LIKE THAT WASN'T WHAT THE AUTOBOTS WERE GOING TO DO TO ME?!"**

**"WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK WE WOULD?!"**

**"OH I DON'T KNOW THE FACT THA-!"**I gave a sharp yelp when we finally hit water, the cool liquid sufficating my vents and blurring my vison while I flipped. Thrashing and trying desperately to get free and too the surface.

**"Whoa hey! Easy, seal your vents then take a deep intake."**Scrambling i looked for the code to do so, starting to weaken as i fought to breath.

_**Ventssealed:**_

Just like that, it seemed like all the air returned to my lungs. gasping sharply i coughed, watching the bubbles and clinging to Sideswipe as we sunk slowly.

**"atta femme, nice and slow. You're okay."**I trembled, burying my face itno his neck while we sunk, shaking I gave a whimper.

**"Don't let go please for the love of the deities don't let go."**I whimpered again, feeling his arms tighten again before everything seemed to stop. A flash of light ignited the surrounding darkness, his head lights lighting up the area around us while I kept shaking.

**"Easy, you're okay. I got yeah, just breath femme."**I shuddered softly and took a minute to calm, refusing to remove my face from his frame.

**"I'm scared..."**A touch to my wings had me shrieking and pressing closer, clinging to the mecha tighter while he chuckled softly.

**"Easy, just me."**The touch happened again, this time slower and at a more soothing pet then quick touch.

**"W-what are you?"**

**"Wing pets. Blue used to have sunny and i do this for him when he got over charged in his room. He has nightmares, and wings pets calm him down pretty fast."**His words were starting to blur.

Why? Because fuck the 'wing pets' were making my mind hazy. I think I said something back, because next thing I know he's shaking against me and i can barely hear him laughing.

He said somethign else, and i made a sound of protest and nuzzled into his frame.

Then the pets stopped.

I gave a loud whine and arched back, trying to press into the retreating hand from the sinfully wonderful pets.

**"-ow. Do you want to see your folks or not?"**Huh? oh right. Giving a shake i blinked at him, tilting my head at the look on his face the nodding.

**"Yeah... So, which way to canada?"**


	8. Chapter 8: Home

The journey back to Canada from the bottom of the sea had been long, torturous and full of tears and fear. But then again, what can you expect for walking half way across the ocean floor, then learning to transform and driving the rest of the way?

For now though, Bronwyn led Sideswipe through New Brunswick. Carefully maneuvering the roads to get to a cottage her parents said they would be staying at for when she left afterwards.

_**.;how much farther femme?;.**_ Huffing heavily over the comm Bronwyn took another turn and sped down the country road. Leaving the protesting vette to catch up to her.

_**.;hey!;.**_She gave a hiss over the comm.

_**.;call me femme again and I WILL transform right here and walk back to the town.;.**___She threatened, revving loudly as he sped up behind her and revved back.

_**.; don't start with me femme I can still comm the others.;.**_

_**.;you think a call to your Autobot friends are going to make me behave? Well fuck you dipshit I'm seeing my family then you lot can do whatever the hell you want with me breeding program training I don't care I just want to see them one more time.;.**___The lack of response from the frontliner her had her huffing and pulling onto a dirt road. She sunk low, trying not to flinch at the new feeling as she led the way. Soon, the two came up to a small, two story beach side cottage.

Her engine seemed to stir two lumps on the dock, because in a few moments two dogs were racing over barking in excitement. Sinking on her wheels Bronwyn cooed softly, praising and giving verbal affection to the two excited pets. She ignored Sideswipe as he pulled back from behind her and slowly shimmied up beside her. The side view mirrors brushing ever so slightly while she crooned and twisted her tires gently.

The collie, husky and German cross gave a loud sound, continuing it while she spoke softly and giggled gently. The golden squealed in her place and rolled onto her back. Both their tails wagging rapidly while the once human interacted with her pets. At they still seemed to know her.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN DOGS!" A slight tilt of her side view mirror brought her gaze to the greying man on the balcony. Dark circles dominated under his eyes, and a half empty glass of orange juice was in his hand while he eyed the two. Bronwyn fell silent, wanting desperately to say something to her father while he frowned more.

"Come on, get out. What do you want." He demanded, giving another bark for the two pets to shut up. Coming up behind him, a slightly younger then 55 woman blinked at the two.

"Jeff?"

_**.;Sides...;.**___A heavy sigh answered her soft plea as he sunk low on his shocks. Quietly debating while she waited, sinking low on her own shocks and praying for an answer.

"Just a couple of kids showing up to both us hun. Go back inside." Jeff scoffed, glaring pained at the two before going to follow her.

Taking a chance one of the two pets gave a nose to Sideswipe, both yelping and running when he exploded into an angered rev.

**_.;SIDESWIPE!;._** Her door lunged open, smashing heavily into his side then slamming shut as both adults spun around just to see it close.

**_.;Don't 'Sideswipe!' me! the slagger licked me!;.Bronwyn revved at him._**

**_.;They didn_**_'_**_t! bear nosed you that's a complete difference!;._**She snapped back, watching the two cower behind the two adults.

**_.;... Boss bot can kill me later, go a head femme. Transform...;._**Perking she eagerly revved her engine alive. Pulling a head slightly she moved so her front bumper was facing his and nuzzled it softly.

**_.;thank you.;._** Pulling back she transformed. Keeping a field vision on the two adults reactions until at last she stood in her cybertronina form, looking between the two parents with nervous thundercloud optics.

**"... Hi mommy... Hi daddy..."**


	9. Chapter 9: Promises and New Wheels

Their reactions were far better then either cybertronian had hopped. Bronwyn's mother Daniella had teared up, and raced for the balcony. Cupping and hugging the teens metal face plates when she followed hurriedly and pressed into the touch.

"Oh sweet baby girl. What's that curse done to you." Choking on a laugh Bronwyn pressed more into her mother. Reaching up to carefully brush away the tears from her mother's cheeks.

**"Turned me into something new mama. I'm sorry I ran away."** She whimpered while Daniella shook her head and rubbed a hand over the plates.

"No no don't be sorry lulu." Smiling to each other weakly Bronwyn moved to her father, nuzzling in of his hug as he shook.

"Oh whiney. This is all my fault I'm so sorry." A servo came up and cupped Jeff to her face as she whimpered.

**"No it's not your fault daddy. It just is... But promise me you both will stop hiding and do something new with your life? I'll be okay."** Lifting her father up with her Bronwyn looked to the silver vette which as twisting it's tires awkwardly.

**"I have friends who said they'd keep me safe and help me learn my new frame. I'll be okay."** She promised setting him down and nuzzling both parents. Her mother all out sobbing and clinging to her face. It took all of Bronwyn's will power to not cry with her parents, even while Her mother hiccuped and turned a frightening glare tot he silver corrvette.

"You keep my baby safe you hear me? No matter the cost you keep her safe. You protect her." Bronwyn made a sound, nudging at her mother softly.

**"Mama-"**

**"I will Miss. You have my word."** Bronwyn looked to the silver vette startled, even while he rose slightly on his wheels and revved protectively. Shivering she blushed and looked away to nuzzle her parents again. Both hugged into is and hummed to her.

"You should be going sweetie. We would LOVE to keep you here but it's not safe." The teen keened in protest and shook her head.

"Go Bronwyn Mikayla Maeve McQueen. You will always be our baby girl..."

This time Sideswipe was leading. Bronwyn following the silver vette through the streets as they drove for the pick up site.

_**.;Sides... Why did you agree protect me?;.**_The innocent question brought a rev from the vette as he pulled to a stop at the lights. Flashing his tail lights slightly at her before answering.

_**.;Why not? You're going to need a protector anyway till you can protect yourself.;.**_She sunk low and uped the tint in the glass to keep the humans around them from seeing the lack of human inside.

_**.;Right...;.**_She murmured, going silent and flipping though channels. Landing on one she sunk low and happily listened to the music that poured from it. When the light turned green for left hand signalling, that they'd have to wait longer.

_**.;fragging human laws.;.**_Bronwyn giggled softly at Sideswipe's curse. Revving gently before taking a turn sharply to follow the flash of pearl and Goldish orange.

_**.;hey! The slag is with you and bolting when i'm not paying attention?;.**_Bronwyn laughed, racing after the pagani a head of her.

_**.;Just pull over and wait for me to catch up, I gotta get something.;.**_She promised, revving she pulled up beside the the italian car, revving loudly at the car. She grinned mentally when the human blinked and revved back, pulling a head slightly. She revved back and pulled in front before taking a scan and hitting the brake.

Moments later she pulled into the opposite, racing down the street to catch up with her 'protector'.

_**.;Do something? The slag could you possibly...;.**_She could practicly feel the startled gaze on her frame as she raced past him laughing and revving.

_**.;Come on dude we got rubber to burn!;.**_


	10. Chapter 10: No

Bronwyn shifted underneath the double scolded. Keeping her helm low in shame and submission while both Ratchet, and Prowl reprimanded her for her stunt.

**"What if Sideswipe HADN'T gone with you? What if you had been found by a con and raped or worse?"** Bristling at that, she raised her helm. Armor ruffing bravely and defiantly, lips pulled back in a full fledged snarl in the mean time.

**"Neither of you know what it's like to be one speices one second, and a totally different one the next. Nor do you know what it's like to slowly turn into something different. HELL I'm not even cybertronian! I'm just a bunch of rusted and used parts that ended up turning into a robot FAR to huge then i was suppose to be! So you can take this reprimending BULLSHIT and shove it up with the poles in your asses!"**The hanger was silent, each human and Autobot holding their intacts while Bronwyn glared up at the two officers.

_"Son of a bitch"_ Was the clip played from bumblebee after the awkward silence. Blinking, armor and plating settling down Bronwyn turned to look at the yellow scout and raised an optical ridge.

**"Dean from supernatrual? Really?"** She asked while he gave a shrug.

_"I don't know- but that was bad ass!"_His wings fluttered happily, Blue optics bright with glee and he bounced in place.

**"Thanks i think?"**She gave a yelp and stumbled forwards when something rebounded off her helm. Sending her forwards and knocking her towards the ground, until a familiar silver form caught her before she hit the ground.

**"Stubborn femme!** **Maybe some time behind bars will do you better then a scolding!"**Tensing up the teens armor pulled tight against her frame. Sideswipe's armor dented slightly under her grip.

**"Hey! That's a little harsh don't you think? She's just a kid!"**Bronwyn tired to bury herself into her silver protector. The latter warpping his arms around her frame and keeping her pressed tightly to his frame.

**"Kid or not she needs displine. OBVIOUSLY something went wrong in her up bringing."**Ratchet snapped back, Prowl flaring his wings and glaring to Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe has a point though prowl, She is just a kid, she what, 19, 20?" Major Lennox questioned, looking to the teen for answers.

**"T-turning 20 next month."**She murmured against the silver plating.

"Okay see? She's 19, she's still a minor. What do you expect?"

**"We expected more respect from a sparkling."**

**"Respect is earned not given."** Bronwyn lifted her gaze to look at the two bots timidly, shrinking more when they glared sharply at her. Sideswipe shifted, turning the teen away from both and growling protecitvely at them.

**"So If that's the case, who DO you respect?"**Bronwyn gave a timid shrug, glancing to the red ferrarri who had crossed his arms.

**"I respect blues. And serpant and blueblur. I respect sides too, and my parents."**She offered timidly.

**"Why sideswipe?"**Bronwyn hesitated, chewing on her lip softly and trying to word it properly.

**"I would guess because I promised her mother I'd protect her."**Looking up at sideswipe she nodded softly, wincing softly when the bots protested as well as the humans.

"I'm sorry back up here, does that make SIDESWIPE of all bots her GUARDIAN?!" Will demanded, looking to Optimus, the only bot who had remained quiet during the whole thing.

**"Apparently so. However i do see both sides to this."**Optimus tilted his head softly as Bronwyn Shrunk. Burying her face plates into the silver alloy while the ex-pitfighter tightened his arms more and murmured soothingly to her. A gentle servo roving over her wings whil the other remained tight around her waist.

**"If it is a promise from Sideswipe to Bronwyn's creators then I am in no position to say otherwise. Sideswipe, you are officaly Bronwyn's guardian, and are responsible for her until such time as she may protect herself. That means,"**Optimus sent a look to the protesting SIC and CMO.

**"You also must deal out her punishments when she deserves it. Until we can get her a room, she will have to stay in yours and your brothers quarters."**This time, BlueStreak made a noise of protest.

**"Boss, wouldn't it be easier if**_**I**___**was Bronwyn's guardian? I have known her longer and she's probably more comfortable with me."** He tired casting the femme a worried look. She smiled weakly at him, and allowed Sideswipe to curl her closer and shift her away from the young Praxian. Looking to his friends optics both snarled and flared plating at each other.

**"Enough."** Both flinched, but backdown slightly at Optimus' barked order. Bronwyn flinched as well and hide her faceplates into the silver chest plates. Her wings cowering against her back in the process.

**"While I understand you are protective BlueStreak, remember that I have little to no authority to a promise between her creators and Sideswipe. This is out of my servos BlueStreak."**Wilting Bluestreak nodded, looking over to Bronwyn and shuffling over slowly. He ignored Sideswipe and cleared his throat.

**"Bronwyn?"** Peaking out she slowly attempted to uncurl from Sideswipe and smiled weakly.

**"Hi blues... Sorry I didn't wake you... I just.. I wanted to see my pa-... my Creators again..."**She murmured shyly, he shook his head gently smiling weakly back.

**"It's fine. Just bring me with you on your next adventure okay?"**Giggling softly she nodded and gave a full smile to him.

**"Naw I don't think I will."**Sideswipe made a sound of protest in his throat. Even while both BlueStreak and Bronwyn burst into laughter at their inside joke.

**"Erm... Optimus?"** Once she had calmed down Bronwyn looked to the leader, shuffling shyly in the silver guardians arms despite BlueStreak teasing the other about it.

**"Yes Bronwyn?"** He offered her a kind smile and as a gentle approach as he could muster. She shuffled again and swallowed.

**"What... Happened to Serpant and BlueBlur?"** He deflated a little before straightening.

**"I regret to inform you that we have placed them in a seperate hanger until they calmed down. They were less then happy when you went on a trip with Sideswipe."**He rumbled softly, softening when she winced and nuzzled a little into the protective frame.

**"... Could I go see them? Please?"**She requested. With a twist and turn she was free of her guardian and moving timidly up to him. Looking to Sideswipe when the other protested he looked back to Bronwyn and nodded.

**"Of course, BumbleBee, why don't you show Bronwyn to her friends."** Buzzing said yellow bot saluted, took the femme's hand and dragged her off playing clips and happily chatting with her while Sideswipe protested and followed with BlueStreak close behind laughing.


	11. Chapter 11: Keep Up

**"Wait wait wait so this kid-"**

_"Sam"_

**"Sam right, so Sam's a Prime? And... That's basically a leader like Optimus?"** I made a confused face while Bumblebee made a motion of 'so so'

_"It's a bit hard to explain"_I perked and grinned at the scout at the familiar voice that he used.

**"You used my voice!"** He nodded and played a child giggling while I followed happily. Okay, between all the bots I had seen BlueStreak and Bumblebee were tied for the cutest. Who couldn't love them? They were adorable!

**"So Sam, he's what... 30 something now?"** I questioned while bee made a sound and shook his head.

_"Negative- Black Hawk 26 is down!"_I tilted my head a little curious.

**"So he's 26."** Bee nodded and I hummed lightly. Okay, so he was a fair bit older then I was.

**"And because of this..."**

_"Protect The Allspark!"_

**"Right Allspark, he's cybertronian like me but something called a seeker?"** Bee nodded and made a buzzing sound. Indicating something to do with flying.

**"So.. Seekers fly then?"** I guessed while bee clapped.

_"Yeah thank you you're wonderful you're wonderful."_I pouted softly and puffed my cheeks.

**"Lucky bitch."** Bee played laughter, and I followed. Still trying to get used to my wings as they waggled happily behind me.

**"You just love running off don't you?"**Shifting i turned and walked backwards, grinning hugely at Blues when he finally caught up with Sides.

**"Well duh, it's fun trying to see you all keep up."**BlueStreak stuck his tongue out at me with a pouty face. Pulling a laugh from Sideswipe, me and Bumblebee. A sudden thought had me tripping with a startled yelp. Apparently scouts are fast as hell, because from beside me Bee was under me, holding me up and saving me from meeting the floor.

**"Bronwyn!"**

**"Kid you okay?"**

_"You alright soilder?"_Giving a shake i gave the three fussy mechs a sheepish smile.

**"I'm fine, just had an 'reality hit me' moment and an idea."** I explained grinning more when Blue gave a groan and Sideswipe slumped with a 'you gotta be kidding me' look. I cackled, standing myself and happily looping my arm with the yellow mechas.

**"You all worry too much."**I clipped, sending bee a playful grin. His optics lit up happily, before instead of looping our arms. Took my hand and tugged me down the hall.

_"Later loosers~!"_ He played, dashing around the corner in a run while I followed. Laughing when both protested behind us. Keeping up with bee easily we raced down the hall, hand in hand laughing and taking the turns to get to Serpant and Blueblur.

I had to admit, running and laughing and acting 16 again felt amazing. It was a stress reliever, and for a moment I felt semi normal. Like me and Bee running down the hall with Sideswipe and BlueStreak shouting behind us was a normal thing. I needed this, I needed it as badly as I need music.

I just dreaded the next time I hit my heat cycle, and the crimson terror. If i could still get my period now that I was a robot.

~Sparks trapped in dark~

"Blue! Serpant!"

_**"Bronwyn thank primus!"**_

_**"Boss!"**_Lunging into the hanger I allowed the deer to all but tackle me into a hug. His head was over my shoulder, and one leg sort of curled around me in the hug. I purred loudly and nuzzled into it. My arms tight around his neck while he rumbled protectively.

_**"Come on come on my turn~!"**_ Giggling happily I broke from the protective senteint and shrieked. Laughing when BlueBlue jumped me and knocked me to the floor.

**"Blue! Easy pup!"**I laughed, trying to stop the onslaught of kisses from the cybertronian.

_**"Are you okay how are you creators how did they react were you attacked did the silver aft hurt you so help me father above if he did i'll tare him a new one are your pets okay i can smell them on you your colors changed did you get a new altmod can i see please please?!"**_It took me a minute or so to catch up with what blur was saying. But I did laugh, sit up and let the cyberhound curl up in my lap.

**"I'm fine, My creators are copeing, they reacted very well, there was a lot of crying. I wasn't attacked and Sideswipe didn't hurt me, Mama made him promise to protect me so technically he's my guardian now. Bear and Amber are fine, probably missing me again now. Yes i got a new alternate mode and sure now let me up!"**I laughed when he bounded up, his tail wagging madly before I stood, letting my frame shift and change into my car form before revving happily. Blur gave an excited howl and nudged at my frame, babbling and talking about it while Serpant chuckled.

Transforming back I happily settled back down, content to curl into the deer and hound as they curled around me. Bee made a whistling sound, pulling my attention to him who pointed behind him at the door.

_"Houston we have a probelm- fun to see you all keep up."_I made a face and huffed.

**"So let them in. I'm not leaving."**I pouted, nuzzling into the familiar frames and purring happily when both purred back and curled around me more.


	12. Chapter 12: Spark

It had been a while since everything had settled down. Bronwyn bounced between rooming with BlueStreak, the twins and a room for herself with her companions. She had, also taken up Bumblebee's offer for training.

_"Don't be going easy on me now."_Which is exactly where she was now. Growling softly Bronwyn pushed herself up from the mat. Truth be told, she had been holding back from her training. Bronwyn had grown up with two half brothers for gods sake, the three of them always rough housed. But she was learning a new fighting style, she didn't want the dirty way she learned to interfere with what she was currently being taught.

Around them there was a soft murmur from the humans, she glanced to them, and felt her spark shudder in anxiety. This was not going to be fun, but hey she might as well attempt to impress.

**"Fine bee, you don't want easy. Then let's go dirty."**The echoed murmur of 'burn' and 'oooo this is going to hurt' repeated in her mind from the other soldiers. But, despite all that Bronwyn was at least determined to impress.

Even just a little.

_"Oh finally."_It wasn't meant as a taunt, more of a 'finally you aren't holding back!' Kind of thing. That made her spark soar slightly in pride. Shifting herself up Bronwyn charged, full on tackling the yellow scout onto the ground and out of the make shift ring. The military personnel shouted profanities at the two rough housing bots who fought each other.

"Hey aren't those-?"

"Naw, no way. First those are heavy weight boxers, second their like ten years older."

"But du- HEADS UP!" Personnel lunged for the side when Bumblebee went flying. He managed to stick the landing, and lunged for Bronwyn who had just been celebrating the fact she could still pull off the move. Upon getting pinned she groaned and went limp. Pouting while bee played clapping and cheering for her. She grinned at him, kicking her leg back and hitting at his back/wing. He gave a yelp of pain but went flying while Bronwyn got up. Optics wide and startled from the cry.

**"Shit! Bee I'm so sorry are you okay?"**The sort of teen fussed and helped her friend up. Gingerly rubbing her right servo over the large dent and semi mangled door wing. She gave a yelp when he lunged, and finally managed to pin her down fully. Whining in defeat she went limp, and didn't move until bee got off buzzing in laughter.

"You fell for that way too easily." Casting a glare to one of the soldiers Bronwyn accepted the help up and dusted off some dirt and concert from between her armor.

**"I'm not used to fighting to seriously hurt someone. A friendly wrestle with my older brothers sure, but aiming to hurt or kill someone? I've never done that before."**She admitted crossing her arms. Her wings flitted down and pinned to her back in guilt, even while bee buzzed at her and fluttered his wings in reassurance.

"Aren't you suppose to be an Autobot though?" She flinched at that and shook her head. Shuffling uncomfortably and allowing bee to attempt to herd her out. Despite the personnel shouting protests and demanding more questions. Tugging at her arm gently, Bronwyn stuck close to bee and walked with him towards the med bay.

**"Are you okay Bronwyn?"**The teen looked to her yellow friend and nodded softly. The fact he had a British accent still shocked her, but she still loved it. She had a thing for Brits and she was proud of it.

**"I'm fine bee. Just... Still getting used to the fact everyone expects me to kill."**That tidbit of info still scared the slag out of her. She didn't want to kill people. She wasn't a killer.

_"Could always be a medic."_Bronwyn blinked and looked at Bee uncertain.

**"Bee, he HATES me."**She protested. Bee buzzed at her and waved a hand.

**"I'll come with you. Besides, Sam's in there getting upgrades. You can meet him too."**Bronwyn chewed on her lip nervously but nodded.

**"Alright bee, I'll go- Ah!"** Bronwyn yelped when bumblebee cheered, grabbed her hand and raced down the hall. The femme sputtering with laughter and struggled to keep up. Grinning happily at the yellow and black scout as he laughed as well.

She shrieked when he made a sharp turn, barely avoiding SunStreaker who glared at the two as they raced past. She gave a wave giggling and focused on stumbling after her friend.

~Sparks Trapped In Dark~

When BumbleBee dragged Bronwyn into the room, both giggling Ratchet frowned lightly at both as the seeker sat up grinning.

**"Bee!"**The scout buzzed happily, for a moment leaving the femme behind him to fist bump the other ex human.

**"Hi sam! Upgrades done?"**When the seeker nods bee gave a cheer before bolting over to the winger and dragging her over, she yelped and giggled softly. Clutching at his servo as he brought her over.

_"Bronwyn... Meet- Samuel James Witwikcy. Sam- meet Bronwyn."_She giggled softly at his clips, recognizing her guardians voice when bee played it. Sam perked and held out his servo to her happily. She perked, and shook it.

**"Nice to meet you Sam."** She grinned nervously at him while he grinned back.

**"Nice to meet you too Bronwyn."**The moment he finished talking a jolt raced through their systems. Causing Bronwyn to stumble back startled as a spark raced over her hand, then over Sam's while he yelped.

**"What in the hell was that?!"**


	13. NOT A CHAPTER

okay! So I'm in a fickle here on who I want Bronwyn to end up with. On the one hand, she could be with blue. They've been together for months, and he's a very close friend to her.

On another hand she could go and be with Bumblebee. The scout makes her laugh, and relax and forget that she's one of two anomalies.

Finally, she could go with sam. The only being in the universe who knows what it's like to slowly change into something different, there will be lots of connecting moments.

SO! LEAVE A COMMENT ON WHO YOU THINK BRONWYN SHOULD GO WITH OR JUST IGNORE THIS. XD YOU'RE CHOICE!


	14. Chapter 14: Explain please

Bronwyn rubbed at her right servo as both she and Sam were scanned. She still felt the current running through her frame and sending little zings of stuff everywhere in her body. Bee was switching between fussing over her and buzzing to fussing over his ex-charge and beeping.

Ratchet however...

**"Why the**_**slag**___**didn't you tell me that the shard in your palm was a piece of the allspark?!"**Wincing she cowered back a little and cradled her hand to her chest plates.

**"I-I didn't know what is was called or what is was. I-I didn't think it was important... I'm sorry."**She whimpered, flinching and shutting her optics when he snarled. Turbines beside her whined in protest, which followed the sound of metal on metal.

**"Leave her be Ratchet, she doesn't have the experience I do. She doesn't know any better yet."**Peaking out Bronwyn Gratefully hid behind Sam and BumbleBee as both stepped in front of the scolding. Sam's were low and submissive, but Bee's were up and protective, though still submissive like his friends.

**"No one's bothered to teach her our history yet Ratch. Give her a break. It's not like Sideswipe, Sunstreaker OR BlueStreak ever really talk about the past. They hate mentioning it."**Bronwyn Attempted to peak out from behind the two bots. Quietly watching Ratchet make a face then relax and sigh heavily.

**"Yes yes i know."**He grumbled. Both relaxed and shuffled to sit on either side of the doorwinger. Chewing on her lip component, she timidly reached out and brushed her digits over Ratchet's arm as he turned.

**"Erm.. Ratchet? Could... I maybe get lessons to be a medic?"** She requested, shrinking a little when he blinked startled but raised an optical ridge.

**"Is that why you and BumbleBee came here in the first place?"**She squirmed, and shot her friend a grateful look when he chirped.

**"My idea actually. It was a mix of that and me bringing Bronwyn to meet Sam anyway."**Bee chirped happily. He took the femme's servo and grinned at her while returned it with a timid one. Ratchet contemplated for a moment, then pulled her into a standing.

**"I don't see why not. Stand here and wait. I'm going to find Jolt and First aid, then my old beginners medical book."**Bronwyn gave her friend an excited, and now relaxed look as Ratchet shuffled off muttering about writing a report to optimus about it. It would be a long training period, but at least the ex human wouldn't have to worry about having to kill anyone.

~sparks trapped in dark~

With the data pad clutched to her chestplates, Bronwyn eagerly chatted and babbled between her two friends. Giggling at stories they told her while they walked towards the wreck room for energon.

**"Wait wait wait back up, these two they're twins like sunstreaker and sideswipe BUT they're a lot younger and fugly?"**Bronwyn made a sheepish face when both nodded and Sam made a sound on his throat.

**"You know those annoying punk talking and idiot people that used to get in everyone's face all the time? That's them. All. the. Time."**Bronwyn made a sound between a laugh and a keen and let her head roll back slightly. She was half smiling when she did so.

**"Oh GOD no. Those kind of people are always obnoxious and give actual punks bad names."**She whined, bursting into giggles with Sam and Bee.

**"So I've been meaning to ask, but how are you adjusting to life?"**Blinking at the question, Bronwyn gave a shrug. Following Sam to sit in a corner while Bee went to get them energon.

**"It's easier then i expecte. I just wish the Nightmares would stop."**Blinking Sam Shifted over to Sit beside her. Peering curiously at her face even while BlueBlur bounded over and curled at their legs.

**"Nightmares?"** He asked. She nodded and rubbed at her right hand. Quietly tracing the scar from the shard.

**"Yeah. I can never remember them when I get up, but they always leave me shaking and crying when I do wake. I scream too apparently..."**She kind of shrunk, and gave a pet to the hound when he drop his head on her lap and rumbled up at her.

_**"The shard is integrating into your system Bryn, of course it's going to be giving you memories."**_She made a face at BlueBlur and pushed at him gently.

**"I wish you had told me that sooner..."**She grumbled. She flinched when Sam nudged her softly, but relaxed when they didn't spark on contact again.

**"Hey, it could be a lot worse you know? Despite the nightmares, at least your family still accepts you."**Bronwyn made a face at the other but quietly gripped his shoulder.

**"If they don't they don't derserve you as their kid. I'm lucky with an open family."**He gave her a semi grateful smile but nudged her again and grinned more.

**"So, aside from traveling the globe, what are some of your hobbies?"**

_**~sparks trapped in**_**dark~**

**"Wait wait wait, so Serpant got INTO gum?! i thought their systems couldn't handle human food!"**Bronwyn took a moment to calm her laughter. Sam stunned face wasn't helping her as she clutched at her tanks

**"They can't! He had a WALL of the stuff covering his mouth and he was upchucking what he had swallowed for a day!"**Finally, her laughter got contagious and sam followed. BumbleBee had, regretfully been dragged away for a patrol run with BlueStreak.

But that didn't mean certain trouble makers weren't on base.

**"Who's the toots?"**Blinking startled, both bots pushed their seats back and looked down. Sam making a face at the two mini bots bellow them.

**"She's got a name you know."**He cuffed. Nudging the tiny bot with his ped. Both made loud sounds of protest and glared to the seeker.

**"Yeah like we know it numbskull. Now who is she?"**Rolling her optics, Bronwyn stooped down and scooping up the two bots. Setting them on the table so neither had to look down.

**"It's Bronwyn you two. What are your names?"**The two blinked up at her before Brains made a face.

"**You're the toots that stuck with sideswipe for a guardian?"** When the doorwinger nodded both whistled.

**"Mind givin' us a twirl?"** Rolling her optics, Bronwyn stood and moved around the table. Giving a single twirl for the three.

**"How's that?"**She asked, smiling when Wheelie gave a startled chirp of approval.

**"Do the bots know Ya got a breeder frame?"**She blinked and tilted her helm softly as she moved to sit again.

**"Breeder frame?"**She questioned confused. Wheelie made a sound and rolled back and forth.

**"It's exactly as the name implies. Your frame type is meant for nothin' more then making sparklings."**The two tensed up, Bronwyn making a face mixed with horror and disgust while Sam looked down right disturbed.

**"You all actually have frames like that?"**Sam demanded. Wheelie nodded and rubbed at the base of his optic. The one that had, at one point been blown apart by sam's ex.

**"Yeah, decpeticon's designed it back when we were loosing bots faster then having them. It didn't work out too well."**Bronwyn shuddered harshly, shrinking briefly in her seat before standing.

**"I... I have to go."**Standing fast she bolted. Ignoring Sam who called out to her.

~Sparks trapped in dark~

It was dark out by the time Bronwyn was found. The femme had curled in on her self, her faceplates buried into her knees and her wings pressed down. If it weren't for the soft hitching, BlueStreak wouldn't have found her. Considering her once shiny frame was now covered in dirt, and she sort of blended in with the tall grass around her.

Shuffling over, Bluestreak sat beside her, and quietly drapped his arm over her back. Cringing when she flinched and curled up tighter. A soft tremble in her frame starting to become noticable as she sat there, and he pulled her sort of closer and gave a low trill against her audio. His hold shifted, one arm shifting under her wings, and the other pulling her onto his lap.

On reaction she curled into his frame, letting it jerk and trembled and hiccup against him while she cried.

When she finally settled into recharge he shifted her and stood. totting her back to the base and allowing her to room with him for the night. For now, for that one night, Bronwyn didn't have too bad nightmares. She barely stirred from her sleep while she curled into her praxian companion.


	15. Chapter 15: Empty Room

_**WARNING! This chapter contains dark themes, self harm and instability. Read at your own risk please!**_

* * *

><p>Waking up was far harder then I wanted it to be. Not to mention I could feel the ache in my optics from crying. But there was a plus side to this.<p>

I was wrapped in very warm arms, and a familiar breathing at my head. Scrubbing at the crust in my optics, I took a minute to regather myself before releasing myself from the fellow door-winger, I relished the quiet and the lack of terror that I usually wake up with. It was comforting that after a day of stress and barrage of emotions, this thing in me gave me a moment of peace without any vanishing horrors. I took a minute to briefly practice extending my field out as systems slowly came on. Exploring the room without move of for the moment, disturbing my heavy sleeping companion.

It was a relatively small room. Well, now that I was a thing it was small. There was a desk on the far wall, it had data pads and something else. Some kind of projector I think, plus a box with stuff in it. looking up at Bluestreak, I softened at his faceplates. He always looked to peaceful when he was in recharge. Reaching back I grabbed his arm and gently lifted it up off me. Thankful for the heavy sleeper and lack of grip, I shimmied myself out of his bed and tiptoed out the door. With it shut behind me, I sighed in relief and bolted. Running as silently as I could down the hall and for my own room. A quick pause to grab enegron confirmed that it was around 5 in the morning, meaning everyone would be up soon. A few more halls, and barely dodging around half asleep humans stumbling out of their rooms I finally ducked into my room. With the door shut and locked behind me, I leaned on it and sighed heavily.

_'Safe... For the moment. Sideswipe knew my lock code, meaning that I only had until he got up and came to check on me... I could always barricade my door... But that'd just end badly and with a base wide panic...'_ Deciding against the barricade, I quickly scribbled a note opened my door. Taping it to the outside I shut it again and re-locked it before looking around it. Like everything else in the base, It was plain. A desk, a chest and a berth. Cybertronians weren't given many things to decorate with, it was mostly stuff they brought with them from their home...

Home. The word reminded me of a warm house, a burning fire, two dogs and two parents and games all night. Ranting and laughing and just general happiness and having fun... Thinking now, I greatly miss days like that.

I could feel my breath hitch, and scrubbed harshly at my new eyes to get rid of the traitorous fluid leaking from them.

**"Damn it."** It was a soft curse, but it echoed loudly in my empty room.

Heh, the thought of my empty room reminded me about fall out from Marianas Trench. It was times like this where I wish I had a large radio in my room. But... I guess this once...

Looking around, I sat down with my legs crossed. It was awkward, but I managed it somehow. Large robotic bodies don't always move the way they're suppose to I guess.

**".. Empty room, I'm empty too And everything reminds me of you, So many things, I shouldn't have missed The more that I push And the more you resist, It's easy to say it's for the best When you want more While you leave me with less I know you're fine, but what do I do? I know you're fine, but what do I do?"** I had to shut my eyes, and calm my voice before I got loud. I usually did when I got passionate with singing.

**"I'm awake, and trying. While you're sleeping like a babe beside him. I'm on the ledge, while you're so, god damn polite and composed! An I know you see me, but you're makin' it look so easy. What comes and goes I'd go without I know you're fine but what a fall out!"** I skipped the repeat of fall out after the course, needing to get through the song best I could right now.

**"Well now there's him, and now there's me. A secret to give and a secret to keep. And nevertheless, it's never you let, more that I give and the less that I get don't tell me to fight, to fight for you. After this long I shouldn't have too, I know you're fine, but what do I do? I know you're fine, but what do I, do!"**

**"I'm Awake, and trying! While you're sleeping like a babe beside him. I'm on the ledge, while you're so, god damn polite and composed! I know you see me, but you're making it look so easy. What comes and goes I'd go without, I know you're fine but what a fall out!"** I again skipped the echoing 'fall out' and other stuff. Sitting in the silence quietly before releasing the breath I had been holding. Shifting my legs when they cramped, I pulled them to my chin and shut my eyes. Drowning in the nerve wracking silence for a while and allowing my thoughts to wander. It was so strange being like this. A robot but not really a robot, cybertronian but born of earthen metals and aided by the damned thing in my hand.

The thing... In my hand... Looking down I stared at my right hand. Feeling a hatred swell in my soul before I clawed at my frame. Searching desperately for anything sharp that I could possibly use to cut the damned thing out of my hand. It would seem that Karma was on my side with this, because I found a dagger with a ivory ribbon on it. Shifting to my knees, I pinned my hand down, and raised the blade.

But, I hesitated.

_'This THING ruined my life. It made me into something irreversible. It DESTROYED my only HOME!' _But.. I didn't have the balls to slam the dagger into my hand and get it over with... Quiet the opposite. Despite the bitter hate I had for the shard thing that my body had absorbed. A flash of my parents, their faces tear streaked with grief and shame had tears coming to my eyes again. There was a have throb of pain, With followed with a brief cry of pain before I covered it with the back of my hand.

I watched the blue liquid seep from the wound and onto the floor. Lighting up the area and steeling any hesitation I had.

_**I wasn't human anymore, and this thing was partly to blame.**_After the fifth stab I stopped feeling the pain. I could only focus on the growing hate and resentment welling up in my soul and body as I stabbed and attempted to cut out the thing I had in my hand. The blade never went through my hand, just stabbed far enough into it to draw this blue life blood and spray it whenever it was slammed back in it.

**"Get out." **Something was starting to cloud my mind, even while I put more force into the stabbing.

**"I said get out!" **I didn't have control anymore, not while I carved and cut at my hand to find the shard.

**"Get out! Get out of my hand! I hate you! This is all your fault! You helped it! Get out! GET! OUT!" **It wasn't till I was pinned down and the lights shot on that I screamed and fought. Clawing at and slashing at the golden and silver forms trying to hold me down and stop me from hurting myself even more.

**"BRONWYN SNAP OUT OF IT!" **The slap across my cheek had my frame tensing, the hazy drifting away as the pain started to register. Gods there was so much of it- why had I...? Slowly turning my head back towards the frame pinning down mine, my grip dropped on the dagger, a set of concerned hovering over the set of agitated blue optics baring into mine before my breathing came hard. The vents whirling to life widely before my vision started to mist with tears.

**"I..." **What could I say to them? I'm sorry you had to see me break? I didn't hurt you did I? I'm sorry I'm unstable? Why are you in my room? Get the hell out?

**"The frag femme?" **I flinched at Sunstreaker's snap. Finally recognizing the head fins, broad shoulders and lethal frame above my own.

**"I-..." **My throat constricted. Refusing to loosen and allow me to get my words out without sobbing and breaking into tears. Or screaming at them. Convinced I wouldn't attack and hurt them or myself, both backed off slowly. Sideswipe taking the dagger from my limp hold and putting it away.

**"... We won't talk about this until you can manage words. For now, lets get the energon cleaned up and off you're hand." **I cringed at Sideswipe's voice. Allowing him to hoist me up, and tuck my right hand into his subspace. Hiding the flowing life blood from the wounds.

**"She can't go out there. I'll get a bucket and fill it then bring it back. You two," **I kept a practiced blank face when Sunstreaker all but snapped at Sideswipe and I.

**"Clean up the mess, and see if you can't get her to talk Sides." **There was a moment of acknowledging grunts before the door opened and shut. My gaze at the floor and at the glowing color splattered on my body.

**"Bronwyn.." **That gentle silver hand lifted my gaze to his. His optics a darker color of concern when I didn't respond outwardly or emotionally.

**"Come... Lets get you cleaned up..." **Giving a brief nod, I allowed him to take a damp cloth to my frame. Arms limp and body submissive as he moved it and cleaned up the stains from my frame. I forced my eyes shut, and tried as hard as I could to keep from breaking again.

**"... I didn't have control over this damn thing..." **Was my bitter mumble. Even I cringed at the blank tone that echoed out. Sideswipe stopped, his servo on my shoulder with a cloth before he lifted my chin. The cloth gentle on my face while I stared up.

**"... Most don't when they break." **I gave a snort, trying so hard not to let the hate well up in my soul again.

**"You have no idea what I'm talking about." **I stated back. He scoffed, but pulled my head down slightly to meet his optics. They were hurt, angry and a deep blue color. Navy by this point I think.

**"You're talking about your frame. your shell and the unwanted upgrade of your body. I can't pretend to know what you're going through Bronwyn. But I do know that you need to talk to someone before you hurt yourself again." **The misting came fast and trailed down my cheek before I could stop it. Even while his face-plates and gaze softened and he brushed it away.

**"Am I a monster?"** My throat constricted again, and his reaction was only a thing of shock. The tears came faster, and recreated the mess he had just cleaned while he rubbed at them and pulled me close.

**"No no of course not. You just aren't dealing as well as you could be, there's nothing wrong with that. We all have our breaking points." **I didn't return his hug and close embrace. It felt cold and forced, but warm and secure at the same time. I gave a frustrated sound, and clutched tightly at him and burying my face into the bit of neck I could reach. I hated how weak I felt, and how necessary Sideswipe insisted crying was. I hated how weak I was to allow my body to go through selfharm.

It wasn't until Sunstreaker had returned that I forced myself to stop wailing into the silver and now blood covered armor.

Both spent the day caring for me, and making sure that I at least gave some sort of reaction to any of their antics. But... I guess it was a start to an empty room.


	16. Chapter 16: Just Forget The World

**"You're suppose to be in med day today." **The breeder kept her back to her silver guardian. The thermal blanket over her frame and the pillow on her helm to help block out his sound.

**"Bronwyn. Don't give me that, you have to go for lessons."**

**"I want to go home. I'm a freak, I don't want to be here I don't want to be different I want to go home." **Sideswipe flinched. Frowning before huffing.

**"Fine. If you won't come out, I'll comm bumblebee."** She stayed quiet, refusing to speak as the silver mecha left. In the silence of her room, she released a shaking breath and curled tighter. Attempting to muffle her hiccups that vibrated out and through her frame.

**"B... Bronwyn?"** She froze, curling tighter and clutching at the blanket when the second ex human.

**"Go away sam.."** She muttered. The hand on her shoulder had her flinching away. Curling tighter and gripping at her still healing hand. At least some of the pain helped her relax.

**"L-look I-I want to help. Changing forms isn't easy, a-and you're not dealing too well with it. M-maybe I can help? You... Be a confidant...?" **The offer was sweet, and it sent a pang of guilt through the former's spark while she stayed quiet for a second.

**"... I want to go home... I like it here, I do but I want to go home. I want to curl up with my family and I want to laugh and argue the days away... I don't want to be something wrong. I want to be normal again..."** She gritted. The hand rubbed softly, silently encouraging her to keep speaking.

**"I'm a thing sam. A thing of earthen metals. I'm not even cybertronian... I'm... I'm just a monster."  
><strong>Sam was silent before he tugged at my arm.

**"Come on." **He coaxed. she whined, but let him pull her up to standing. She clenched harder on her hand, gritting her denta when the pain dulled to a throb as the flyer led her out. She followed obediently, keeping her helm down and shying away from anyone who looked at them.

**"You aren't a monster." **She flinched, shying away as he pulled her close. She winced as they hit outside, and clutched at his arms when he pinned her to his frame and lifted off. Shrieking, she kicked out, leaning back startled while her wings flared backwards to act as wings and keep her stable.

It's not long before she's giggling and loosening her grip, looking up to the sky and around them the higher he rose.

**"If you were you wouldn't be enjoying being in the sky." **He commented, grinning to her when she twisted to beam at him nervously.

**"I... Guess you're right. But still Sam this... This is amazing! I've only ever dreamed of flying like this, I love looking up at the sky." **She confessed shyly. He laughed, and took them up faster, bolting through the clouds with safe little twirls and dips to send her shrieking and laughing happily. It's only when a muffled, panicked shout from bellow of their guardians pulls their attention away that her comm went off.

**:;Yes?;: **Sam rumbled behind her, slowly taking them down to the ground while she clung to his arms happily.

**:; where are you?!;: **She flinched at the harsh snap, and shrunk some into the seeker.

**:;Coming down now, sorry sides...;:**

**:;Down...? Down from where?!;:** Bronwyn chewed on her lip, Spotting the back of her guardian as her friend landed them on the roof. She turned to him, and he made a 'shh' motion. She grinned but nodded.

**:;On the roof. Sam dragged me out of my room to watch him fly in the sky.;: **She explained, following the seeker over to the edge, and accepting his help to taking her to the ground. The moment they landed, both were bombarded by Bumblebee, Sideswipe and BlueStreak. The latter two fussing over the femme while bee fussed over his guardian.

**"The slag were you thinking?!" **He demanded. Bronwyn flinched, Shuffling back from her guardian even while his kept a firm hand on her arm.

**"I-"**

**"You weren't that's what! What the frag made you think it would be a good idea to come outside without someone with you?! Sam's still learning his own frame what if you had both been attacked?!" **She shrunk, whimpering softly under the scolding and trying to tug away from the silver frame.

**"Sideswipe enough! You're scaring her!" **BlueStreak snapped, shoving at the silver frame. Growling, both mechs flared their platings. Sam and Bee quietly edging around them and fussing over the breeder. Bronwyn curling into the softer tones and words with another whimper.

**"She should have waited for me! Or Optimus or someone who can protect both of them!"**

**"We're on base for primus sake no one is going to attack them here!"**

**"What if you're wrong!? what if they did get attacked and we didn't get there until it was too late?!"**

**"We didn't that's the point."**

**"Hey! If you're both down arguing and fighting with each other Bee and I are going to take Bronwyn inside before you both scare her more." **Sam Gritted calmly. Despite their protests, Sam and BumbleBee herded The shaking femme inside. Keeping her close and between them.

___****_

**"What music do you like?" **Shivering softly, Bronwyn shuffled into the shared room of the two, Looking around at the less then plain room before letting sam set her down on the chair with a blanket.

**"D-dance, pop a-and country rock."** She offered meekly. Both perked, and before long Bumblebee is playing music, and both at goofing off to it. It's not long before she's laughing at them and watching them act like children together. Not to mention swaying softly in time with the music.

**"Cause we could be immrotals!" **She sung, giggling when both cheered at her and kept dancing.

For a while, they helped her just forget the world and her problems.


End file.
